The present invention is directed to an assembly for draping curtains or the like.
When draping a window curtain or a portiere, the curtain material is plaited or folded to form a bar-like bundle (zigzag or meander plaiting) and is placed over two supporting rods which are mounted in horizontally spaced relationship above the window or door. To form a draping arc between the two supporting rods, the lower portion of the curtain material is thereafter pulled down to form circular-segment-type folds. It is extremely difficult and requires a corresponding degree of skill to keep the upper-most fold or folds taut between the two supporting rods.
It is the object of the present invention to modify the above-mentioned supporting rods in such a way that during the forming of a draping arc the uppermost folds are always kept taut in an operation that does not require any special skill.